As electronic devices have rapidly developed, the electronic device for wireless voice communication and information exchange system has become one of necessities in life. In the early supply of the electronic device, the electronic device is considered merely as a portable terminal allowing the wireless communication. As electronic device is being evolved with wireless Internet techniques, the electronic device is expanding from a simple phone call and schedule management device to a high intelligent device providing games, remote controlling functions using a short-range communication, and image capturing functions using an embedded camera in order to satisfy user's needs.
An electronic device providing a call function can detect an input for selecting numbers displayed on a screen, an input for selecting speed dial numbers, and/or an input for selecting a user stored in phonebook data, and then attempt the call to other electronic device corresponding to the input.
When the electronic device fails to connect the call to other electronic device or the call from the electronic device is rejected by the other electronic device, a user of the electronic device may attempt the call until the call is successfully connected, or call to other user. However, the user of the electronic device needs to select the numbers displayed on the screen, the speed dial numbers, or the user stored in phonebook data in order to attempt the call to the other user.